1. Field of the Invention
The object of the invention is a unit to simultaneously dispense and cut strips of rolled up materials. The invention relates to the technical sectors of dispensing units for all types of wadded and similar paper capable, when in the form of strips of rolled up materials, being detached or split into pre-determined lengths.
2. Prior Art
The applicant has units of this type exercised and defined for example, in numerous French patents such as 2.182.404, 2.196.642, 2.212.076, 2.332.215, 2.340.887 and the equivalent foreign patents.
These units have the common feature of having a roll support fitted and positioned in a protective casing, this roll support being hinged and cooperating, by friction, with a drum, turned by simple manual pulling on the free end of material projecting from the unit.
At the end of the pulling operation, a cutting device, integrated or not integrated inside the drum, is provided to instantaneously cut the strip of material to the predetermined length. According to the arrangements known, the drum has a transversal slot in order for the cutting blade to pass which is moved by any known means such as those described in a non-limitating manner, in some of the aforementioned patents. Furthermore, throughout the periphery of the drum, excluding the zone of the slot, there are catching or gripping means of the emery cloth type or similar materials to facilitate the drive of the roll of strips of material.
The units which are fitted with these different means are widely used satisfactorily under certain conditions. However, during use, certain disadvantages or troubles have been noticed such varying directions in which the strip of material is pulled by the user. During normal use, the sheet of material is pulled in line with the front of the unit and sometimes the user may pull the material while being in an offset angular plane. In these conditions, the pulling forces are executed differently, and due to the contact of the material on the solid and catching surface of the drum, cutting may result in unexpected jagged tearing of the material, thus leaving very poor quality and unattractive strip ends. Furthermore, the material remains inside the unit and it is therefore necessary to carry out handling operations in order to make the end of the material project from the unit by making the drum turn.
Another disadvantage of such a device lies in the fact that there may be damage caused to the operating mechanisms of the unit depending on the frequency of the poor pulling manipulations.
Disadvantages are encountered with certain types of paper or wiping materials, particularly thin paper.
The aim according to the invention was therefore to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages by offering a new arrangement of the dispensing and cutting device for strips of rolled up materials.
This aim is reached without modifying the dispensing and cutting concept forming the object of the aforementioned patents and by a special arrangement of the drum.